In a twist from the normal over-the-counter commercial transaction between a buyer (customer) and a seller (merchant), the possibility of an e-commerce transaction involving the sale of information goods on the internet presents some unique issues for consideration. Specifically, these issues stem from the fact that the transfer of information goods in e-commerce can be accomplished electronically over an internet system that is openly accessible by the public.
Typically, in order to place information goods on the world wide web (internet), a content creator (e.g. an artist, author, or any other web page owner), will arrange his/her text in files following the rules of the hypertext markup language (HTML). More specifically, the HTML file that is created by the content creator can contain text that is to be displayed at the web site, instructional text (e.g. font tags or image display tags), other discretionary non-displayed information, and text which becomes links to downloadable files or other web sites. These files are then placed in a directory on a web server where they become pages on the web site of the content creator. As indicated, some of these pages are viewable by anyone having an internet browser.
If the artist (content creator) of a web page, has content for which he/she does not expect compensation, the artist merely puts the files he/she has created into directories on the web server. Subsequently, whenever a computer user's browser program displays the HTML file, and the computer user desires to download this file, the computer user merely clicks onto a link that will download the file. Non-HTML files may be handled by another application or simply downloaded and saved. Thus, there are several types of informational objects that are available for downloading.
With the above in mind, it is apparent that unlike a face-to-face, over-the-counter commercial transaction, wherein the seller (content creator) has a potential for direct control over a product until the product has been sold, a seller (content creator) in e-commerce on the internet has no such inherent control. The situation is further complicated by the fact that, also unlike a face-to-face, over-the-counter transaction, a seller (content creator) that is presenting a downloadable product on-line, in e-commerce, has no direct ability to ensure that he/she has received monetary compensation from the buyer for the product. In many instances, however, a seller in e-commerce (content creator) may want to sell his/her content directly, in a purely information format, to those who browse the internet. Presently, simple web pages which are created by individual artists (content creators) do not have the ability to process credit card information. Moreover, credit card transaction costs are relatively expensive, and therefore encourage larger-value transactions. Low-dollar-value transactions, on the other hand, need to be sufficiently low to discourage file-sharing. The problem, however, is that there is now no simple mechanism for passively releasing low-dollar-value information goods to a buyer after a purchase, and after verification of payment. Thus, some form of protection for such low-dollar-value transaction in e-commerce on the internet is obviously necessary.
As is well known, electronic information objects can be displayed at a web site on the internet in various formats (e.g. mp3). Further, it is well known that electronic information objects in these formats can be concealed or obscured from public scrutiny by using various codes, or devices, or combinations thereof. Unfortunately, given sufficient time and a worthwhile incentive, any of these codes or devices can be compromised by the unscrupulous user of the internet. Insofar as a commercial transaction is concerned, even though codes and devices may be effective, there are still issues concerning how the transaction is to be implemented. Specifically, how can a seller be assured he/she will actually receive compensation for his/her product when it is sold on-line over the internet? More specifically, how can a seller be assured he/she will actually receive compensation for his/her product when the product is in an electronic information format that can be directly downloaded from the internet at the buyer's location?
Heretofore, products that have been presented for sale on the internet have been presented through so-called “portals” that have internet computers with e-commerce servers that can bill to a credit card. Typically, however, these products are not in an electronic information format that is susceptible or desirable for direct downloading from the internet (e.g. high-dollar-value products such as mechanical/electrical/chemical products, CDs, books, etc.). On the other hand, low-dollar-value products which are in an electronic information format, and which are downloadable, have been provided free, albeit laden with appropriate advertising for other goods or services. In these instances, the authors or artists who have produced the work are only indirectly or poorly compensated for their work.
In light of the above, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a device and method for conducting a financial transaction in e-commerce wherein an object (e.g. a downloadable product) is prepared and provided for sale on the internet by an individual seller, wherein a buyer initiates the transaction, and wherein the transaction is facilitated and implemented by the manipulation of the object by a transaction agency. Another objective of the present invention is to provide a device and method for conducting a secure financial transaction of downloadable products in e-commerce that is effectively tamper-proof and which releases the product to a buyer only after payment has been verified. Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a device and method for conducting a secure financial low-dollar-value transaction which discourages file sharing and which provides the seller (content creator) with a higher percentage of the transactional proceeds. Still another objective of the present invention is to provide a device and method for conducting a financial transaction in e-commerce that is simple to implement, easy to use and comparatively cost effective.